campjupiterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Avril Durand
Category:Archived Claim Name: Avril Simone-Durand Gender: Female God Parent Choice 1: Pluto God Parent Choice 2: Bacchus God Parent Choice 3: Favonius Cohort Choice 1: Fifth Cohort Choice 2: Second Mortal Parent: Noelle Durand (mother); Veronique Simone (adoptive mother) Age: 17 Appearance: She has choppily layered black hair and blue eyes, and a tattoo on her shoulder. She would probably be labeled "emo" in a stereotypical American school, but ironically is very bright. She's a bit shorter than average and has a very curvy figure. Avril3.png Avril2.jpg Avril1.jpg Avril.jpg Personality: She's light-hearted and would rather laugh and smile then mope, but she's good at making people feel guilty after hurting her. She can't stand obnoxious people who think they're so much better than everyone else, and she gets angered pretty quickly. Some of her mother's allure rubbed off on her, and she can romance and flirt like some of the best Frenchwomen. History: Noelle, a young buisness woman trying to make her way in Paris, France, had intruiged the eye of Pluto. But see, she was already married, and she had two young twins, Seymour and Henri. Pluto was so captivated and felt so drawn to this woman, that in a jealous rage he struck down her husband. It looked like an accident, but Noelle knew there must've been foulplay somewhere. Then she met Pluto and all her doubts vanished. The god and the Frenchwoman fell in love, but it wasn't all so happy-go-lucky. Seymour and Henri were angry with their mother for loving a man so soon after their father's death and, being the pranksters they were, plotted a prank for this new man of the house. Pluto, going by the name Pierre, didn't stay with Noelle and her family in their home but came fairly often. And then Noelle was pregnant. She didn't tell Pluto, almost afraid of what he would do. But something was going wrong with her pregnancy; almost a full month before the due date, Noelle went into labor. Noelle called Pluto, telling him it was urgent. So he came as soon as he could found Noelle in labor on the floor, and was furious. She hadn't told him something as major as this?! In his fury, he killed her, but the baby was still there. Then he fled, realizing what he had done. Seymour and Henri, now 16, walked in only moments after Pluto had fled in his horror and shock, and they knew it was him. Who else could it be, the housemaid? They rushed out, going after Pluto, but then the actual housemaid, Veronique Simone, entered the room. She saw the body of Noelle Durand, but knew she was expecting and refused to believe she was dead. She rushed Noelle to the hospital, where they managed to save the baby, but Noelle was already dead. Veroniqu took in Seymour and Henri, as they had no family with both their parents dead and Pluto never willing to help them, and she raised the baby and the twins in her small Paris apartment. She named the girl Avril, meaning April in French, as she found the baby on April 1st. There, she grew up, never knowing much of her real parents. But her powers slowly began to appear. In a city of riches and light, she always seemed...darker. Not in personality, perhaps, but just a sort of feel around her, as if she didn't belong in the City of Light. Veronique, who she always believed was her real mother, told her over and over that being unique is good, but Avril never felt a good kind of unique. But she really something was different when she was on a tour of the catacombs of Paris with her class, when she felt a grind in her stomach and there was a faraway shaking, and Avril blacked out after that. When she awoke, she was in a hospital. No one knew what had happened, because Avril seemed perfectly fine; turns out she had created another tunnel, if incredibly small and unstable, in the catacombs. As Veronique wasn't her real mother, she didn't know Avril was a demigod and nothing could be done. But she soon ran out of work and, now that Seymour and Henri has moved out, she could explore other places with Avril. Veronique got a job in California and they moved out there. Avril had a tough time adjusting, but she was already sixteen and she would be elsewhere soon. She became more and more frustrated as her powers grew, because as they grew the less she could control them. She usually left the busy city of San Francisco, running or driving or biking out to the city limits to calm herself down. Finally she ran away from home one day, trying to find some kind of peace from the abnormality of herself, and something was compelling her in a different direction. She found herself biking all the way to Mount Othrys, and she found under a hill a door. She stumbled upon Camp Jupiter, an oddity not to have been to the Wolf House first, and was claimed as a child of Pluto. Weapons: Twin IP daggers. Y'know what? I don't give a rat's ass. 02:29, March 3, 2012 (UTC)